


Moan

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [79]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were walkers passing the RV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moan

His whole body jerked as he woke suddenly. It was dark, there was a hand over his mouth, and he could hear a moan coming from outside the RV.

“Shhh, they just started passing us and I don’t think they noticed anything.” Aaron whispered to him as he removed his hand from Eric’s mouth. “Sorry, I wasn’t sure if you’d make a noise when you woke so suddenly.”

Eric shook his head, “I understand.” He didn’t want to continue whispering, for fear that the dead moving around outside might hear, but it was a comfort to hear Aaron when they were alone together in these situations.

They often parked the RV for the night, locking the door and covering the windows, so they didn’t have to stay up watching. It was better to use natural camouflage to make the vehicles look like any of the others abandoned along the road. There were even humans that passed without looking twice, thought the first time that had happened Eric had been alone and it was the middle of the afternoon. He had been scared that someone might try to break in, and who could guess how that might have gone.

He relaxed slightly as Aaron rubbed his chest, “You should go back to sleep. I’ll stay awake until they’ve all gone by us.”

Eric snorted softly, “Like I could sleep with the noise they’re making out there. Sounds like a drunken orgy when they moan like that.” He felt Aaron’s laugh against his shoulder, but they fell silent again, listening for a break in the herd outside.

The night seemed to pass slowly, and it took a long time before the noise outside faded. By that time they were both more asleep than awake, and Eric sighed deeply as he finally felt a little safer again. No matter what precautions they took, he would always be on alert when there was the chance of danger, and when they were outside the walls there was always the chance for danger. Aaron tightened his arm around Eric for a moment, “Now sleep, we’ll have to be up again soon.”


End file.
